Timeline/1957
March *'March 23rd:' A Journal notes that a Chimeran Death Squad have been setting fire to unborn Leaper and Grim pods. The author wonders if the death squads are afraid of the Leapers and Grims. Journal Feral vs. Military in Haven, Oklahoma April *'April 28th: '''The journal describes a sighting of five Hybrids being attacked by Leapers. All the Leapers are killed but one Hybrid dies. The anonymous authour of the journal theorises that there are now to types of Chimerea: the military, and the Feral (who are rogue and live/breed in the wild). Journal Feral vs. Military in Haven, Oklahoma May *'May 11th: The Journal notes that a swarm of Grims living at a riverside attack two steelheads and kill them both. Journal Feral vs. Military in Haven, Oklahoma June *'''June 14th: The anonymous author of the journal sights a Widowmaker "on the Horizon" and fears that it is Feral. Journal Feral vs. Military in Haven, Oklahoma *'June 28th: '''A fishing log found in Haven, Oklahoma, describes the extent of the Chimerean Teraformation process by describing thick Ice on the river. Where the Ice is thickest Chimeran plants (known as Blast Roots for their high versatality) grow. The log notes that the Ice is so thick that Ice axes do not work, and advises the use of guns. Journal Ice Blocks in Haven, Oklahoma August *'August 9th:' 'Resistance 3' begins. About 91.2% of the human population is wiped out or converted by the Chimera. Joseph Capelli is visited in Haven by Dr. Fyodor Malikov. Malikov wants to recruit Joseph on a journey to New York City in an effort to close the wormhole to the Chimera's homeworld. Malikov explains that the wormhole is part of a terraformation process that is slowly freezing the Earth, and he admits that he does not believe that humanity will survive the next winter. Malikov's word strongly affect Joseph's wife, Susan, who is worried about her and her husband's son Jack. Joseph, however, is angry at Malikov as he has accidentally lead several Chimeran Death Squads to the town, along with a Terraformer. Joseph and the town's resistance evacuate the town and fend of the Death Squads until all the women and children have fled through a tunnel underneath the church. On contrary to Joseph's refusal, Susan convinced to go with Malikov, so that their son Jack may have a chance of surviving the winter. Eventually Joseph agrees and leaves with Malikov, as Haven is destroyed by the Terraformer. *Maquis and British military forces battle the Chimera in Glydmorgan, Wales in order to halt any further Chimeran advances into Britain.Little information is given about the state of Western Europe in Resistance 3, however, at the end of ''Resistance 2 much of Western Europe had been liberated, causing the Chimerea to launch a re-invasion of Britain from Spain in order to stop the Human's rebellion. It is possible to hear a report on the battle while in Haven in Resistance 3, where British General Stephen Cartwright gives a speech over the wireless radio. *A map of the state of the US can be seen in Haven; the map shows Chimeran forces sweeping out of the gray zones on the coasts and destroying the liberty defense perimeter. Chimeran forces also sweep North from Mexico and South from Canada. There is a small circle drawn around Haven, Oklahoma, which implies that human survivors or possibly US Military operate in the area, however, if any military presence existed than it was minimal and ineffective against chimeran troop movements, most probably a small guerilla army who do not have the capabilities to cause any sizeable harm to chimerean forcesThere is very little info on the State of the US in 1957 however this map can be found in Chapter one of Resistance 3 in the command room where Susan Capelli talks to Joe when they are alerted of incoming Chimerean death squads. Haven citizens try to establish radio contact with outside forces during Chapter Two of resistance 3 *A SRPA document is found describing protocol for being bitten by Feral Chimera: If the subject has been given the Hale Vaccine then the Bite can be treated as a normal wound, however, if not than the document advises amputation, quarrentine or failing that, termination via cremation. This can be interpreted to mean that the Hale Vaccine was probably produced on a large enough scale for distribution to US citizens, and possibly global distribution. It also explains why civillians have begun to use Chimeran sym bac fluid as medication, reducing the number of Human casualties. Humans use sym bac fluid throughout Resistance 3, and can be observed in by Human settlements in Haven, Oklahoma, and Mt Pleasant, Pennsylvania. Journal Bite Protocol in Haven, Oklahoma *A postcard is found from Bogotá, Columbia. The postcard talks about attacks from Chimera which forces some church missionaries to either flee or take up arms. This means that the Chimeran invasion is now sweeping through the southern american continent. Journal Postcard from Bogotá, Haven, Oklahoma *Joeseph Capelli writes a note to John Harper (a resident of Haven) praising him for his leadership and fighting skills and comforting him on the news of the death of his family outside Tulsa. Joeseph describes John as a brother to him and part of "the family" that is Haven. Journal Note to John Harper, in Haven, Oklahoma *An audio journal is found. The recording is by a female who is scared because she has been bitten by a Leaper and does not have the Hale Vaccine. She followsa rumour that she has heard and tries to suck the Leaper venom out of her system believing it will save her. However, the recording becomes distorted as she appears to turn into a Chimerea by the end of it. Audio Journal Leaper Bite, in Haven, Oklahoma. *A journal by Dr Malikov notes that the Chimera have changed their war strategy: they no longer require the conversion of humans into soldiers. This is probably due to the wormhole above New York City, which the Chimera may recieve military re-enforcements through. Malikov Journal Change in Strategy, in Haven, Oklahoma. *'August 10th/11th: '''Joeseph and Dr Malikov's follows gets lost from the mississippi river and accidently floars into a nearby town, where it is attacked by Grims and is spotted by a Goliath.Resistance 3 Chapter 5 *Dr Malikov explains to Joeseph that Feral Chimera are chimera that were not taken to conversion centres and evolved independently, therfore independent from the Chimeran Hive mind. *Joseph and Dr Malikov observe a Kraken lost from deeper seas and being eaten by Leapers, giving some idea of Chimeran food chain. Resistance 3 Chapter 5 *'August 11th:' Joseph Capelli and Dr. Malikov's boat is destroyed by two Goliaths. Both Joe and Dr Malikov survive and wash ashore in St. Louis, Missouri. However, Dr Malikov is injured and requires medical attention. Joseph takes Dr Malikov to a coal tower for shelter. When they are bot inside the tower they see a VTOL crash landing in the City, Little do they know it but the VTOL belongs to the survival group known as the Remenants, who are based in St. Louis and who's hideout is in the very coal tower from where Dr Malikov and Joe saw the VTOL Crash. (it is unknown how the Remenants aquired the VTOL but it was probably in bad condition as the gang did not even manage to fly it outside of the city in took off from, also the pilot of the VTOL, Ellis, is only an amateur who learned to fly from the VTOL flight manual that can be found i the coal tower Journal VTOL Manual, in St Lois, Missouri ). The remenants were responsible for a genius system of zip lines and graffiti to help survivors have the upper hand over the chimera. Dr Malikov wishes for Joseph to save the VTOL pilots so that they can fly to New York. Resistance 3 Chapter 6 *Dr Malikov notes in his Journal that sadly probably the only way to understand the chimeran strategy is to become a chimerea and have access to the Hive mind. This is why he considred Nathan Hale so valuable as Hale (unlike the other Sentinels ) was injected with Pure Chimeran DNA and although this put Hale in a vulnerable state, it meant that Hale sometimes had access to this chimeran hive mind. However, Malikov also reflected that Joseph's decison to kill Hale was the right one as Hale could have been humanities deadliest enemy. Malikov Journal A Tragic Paradox, in St Lois, Missouri *An anonymous journal talks of the struggle of staying warm in Earth's new climate, as he is too afraid to light fires incase the chimera spot them. Audio Journal Staying Warm in St Louis, Missouri *An anonymous journal talks of the dangers of being with the remenants, the author fears that the remenants pick fights with the chimrea too much, and that in retro-spect, being with the remenants is not the author's best chance of survival. Journal Got to Get out, in St Louis, Missouri *An Audio Journal is found that was recorded by a factory worker at C&S Industries seemingly before the chimeran invasion had fully captured the US (between 1950 and 1957). The factory worker states the although only a few workers in the factory seem to have caught the chimeran virus, all of the workers have been barricaded inside the factory for quarentine purposes. The author of the journal wonders if they'll ever be let out or if he's just been locked inside with the infected. Later the building partially collapsed due to the erosion of support beams. Audio Journal Quarantine, in St Louis, Missouri Journal Safety Violation, in St Louis, Missouri *An Audio Recording of a pregnant mother is found. The mother's husband has died and she has no one to help her deliver her child, let alone defend her. She is unsure whether she wants to give birth to the child as it's life would be one of grim survival. This reflects on the despair that much of humanity now feels. Audio Journal It's Just Me Now, in St Louis, Missouri *An Audio Journal recorded by' 'Glenda is found. Glenda talks about how she is the last of her family, and came to St Louis to scavenge for food, taking her father's rifle with her. While in St Louis she is attacked by a ravager, which she kills. Charlie Tent (leader of the Remnants) witnesses this and offers her a place in the gang. * A little childs letter to Santa is found. The letter simply asks for her grandpa to get well and for santa to give a drawing she drew to "mommy and daddy in heaven". Journal Letter to Santa, in St Louis, Missouri * There is a report on the wireless radio of a battle in a small town in the Republic of Chad, Africa, where humans surround chimerea in a prison and kill over 1200 hybrids. A wireless radio report in chapter 6, resistance 3 * Joseph Capelli finds the remenants, and helps defend the VTOL. In return the Remnants lead Joseph to their leader, Charlie. * Dr Malikov provides evidence in his Journal that the chimera originated from the Tunguska Event, proving that they are an alien virus, and possibly a highly advanced form of life in the universe. Malikov Journal Tunguska, in St Louis, Missouri * When Joseph meets Charlie, he finds ou that Charlie has met the injured Dr Malikov. However, Charlie refuses to give Dr Malikov the medication he needs unless Joseph helps him find a power source for the downed VTOL. The power source that Charlie has in mind: the power core of a Chimeran dropship. Begrudgingly Joseph agrees. *'August 12th: 'Joseph Capelli and Charlie Tent lead the remnants on the mission to ambush a Dropship and steal it's power core in order to refuel and repair the damaged VTOL.To do this the force a captured Shield Drone to release a distress signal to summon a nearby patrolling dropship. However things do not go to plan as two dropships arrive instead of one. The Remnants got their power core but are then forced to retreat across St Louis. As Charlie and Joe run with the power core a feral Widowmaker appears and attacks both the military chimera and the remnants. Luckily Joe and Charlie escape admist the chaos to a small remnant ammunition store halfway to the base. *A SRPA document giving instructions on how to use the Hale vaccine is found.The shows just how effective and easy to use the vaccine is: as little as 0.5 millilitres is needed to be injected in the vein in the pocket of the left elbow. The vaccine can prevent the subject from catching the virus, or treat the effects of the virus on those already infected. The only side effect is light headedness for several minutes after the vaccination. Journal Hale Vaccine in St Louis, Missouri *Charlie and Joseph are forced to make their way across the rooftops from the ammunition store to the remnant base, encountering heavy military resistance as they do so. *Dr Malikov 's journal provides evidence that the chimerans were on earth long before humans by taking samples of chimeran towers and dating them. He realises that the chimera were forced to leave earth millenia before humans appeared and wonders why they were forced to leave the planet. Malikov Journal Mass Exodus, in St Louis, Missouri *Just as Joeseph and Charlie reach the entrance to the Remnant hideout they are attacked by the widowmaker and Charlie loses the power core, forcing Joseph to attack the widowmaker in order to resecure the core. *'August 13th: '''In return for secureing the power core the Remnants give Joseph and Dr Malikov a lift to New York city. However all does not go to plan when Joe suffers a nightmare and begins to fear for his families life. He convinces the Remnants to fly to Baxter Springs, Oklahoma to check on his family. However before Ellis can turn the VTOL around they are attacked by two chimeran dropships and Joseph Capelli falls out of the VTOL somewhere near Mt. Pleasant, Pennsylvania. The Remnants drop off Dr Malikov further down the valley and Joseph is forced to make his wa up the valley to meet him, avoiding the various death squads and Sniper Hybrids that were dropped by the dropships as he does so. *An audio recording made by a man sheltering from chimera in the mines around Mt Pleasant is found. The man has been alone in the mine for 22 days and has not eaten for 6 days prior to the recording. He gets so hungry that he falls asleep while making the recording, presuambly dead. Audio Recording Just a little nap, Mt Pleasant, Pennsylvania *A letter is found written by a survivor named "gabby" to her sister at Mt Pleasant. The letter says that there are twelve survivors just a small way away from Mt Pleasant at Hanover. Gabby suggests that her sister come stay with them at Hanover, but that there would be little supplies if she did. Journal Journey to Hanover, in Mt Pleasant, Pennsylvania *Dr Malikov records in his journal his theories on the chimeran tower system, He believes that, other than the terraformers, the towers are mainly responsibe for the planet's freezing. Freezing conditions are what the chimera thrive in, as they no longer need there cooling packs (chimeran metabolism is at 12 times the rate of human metabolism) however, the drop in temperature is killing thousands of the reamining human survivors. This is why Malikov believes that he and Joseph must reach New York and shut down the chimeran cooling tower as soon as possible. Malikov Journal Cooling Towers, in Mt Pleasant, Pennsylvania, *A journal by Mt Pleasant survivor Stepphen Waybauch is found. Stephen says that another survivior in Mt Pleasant named "Bill" thinks that there may be weapons in a train car. Stephen plans to go out to find them despite others saying that it is too dangerous as he belives that more weapons may help them to survive a couple of days longer. He believes that whether he dies or not while scavenging is God's will. The journal was found near a train carriage so it is evident that stephen did follow his plan to go find the weapons, however, it is unknown if he survived or was succesful in his search. Journal God's Will, in Mt Pleasant, Pennsylvania *Joseph meets Dr Malikov and Malikov hopes that the two of them may use a train to travel to New York faster. However a Mt Pleasant survivor named Jean Rose approaches them before the two can talk much about it. Jean tells them that the train is broken and the only person who can fix it is her Husband, the Reverend Jonathan Rose, who went missing two days ago. Jean leads Joe and Dr Malikov through the Mt Pleasant survivor community: a highly christian survivor community. Jean tells the two how much of the town was lost to a large creature that the survivors call Satan. The creature has killed hundreds of survivors and turned them into grims, Jean says that her husband went out to the Power Station to fix the towns power, but that he also wanted to kill the Satan. Dr Malikov sends Joe out to search for Jonathan Rose so that they can travel to New York via train. Sources